lrpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ibram Ravernor
“How could my mother have known the fighting would reach Healer’s Fields? When war broke out, she was working in a hospital. It was just a job. Nothing political. Things got crazy fast…and mum ended up on the wrong side. I know now, my lord. It was an elite commando team that stormed the hospital and killed everyone – but not an Elven one. I know you killed her. I believed in you, Imrahil. I trusted you. I loved you. But I loved my mother more, Imrahil. I loved my mother more.” ''-Ibram Ravernor, on the night of Prince Imrahil's death.'' Ibram Ravernor was a Half-Drow whom lived during the Human-Elf war. Half-Elves and Drow had a great amount of trouble during the war, often mistrusted by both the Humans and the Elves. Though a few managed to fit into one culture or the other, a great deal of Half-Elves were stuck as war refugees. Some began to resent both races for this exile - one more than Ibram. After his parents were killed, Ibram became an assassin and spy for Prince Imrahil, the leader of the human faction. He is responsible for the deaths of no less than ten Elven nobles, along with countless soldiers. However, when Ibram learned the truth about his parent's death, he hunted down and killed their murderer - and was pursued by the Knights of the Azure Hare, who killed him. Childhood Ibram was the only child of Mikhail Ravernor, a human male serving as a Cleric in Dol Amir, and Jezebel Eliza, a Drow sorceress. The two met in Dol Amir when a magical disaster broke out and injured dozens of citizens. They found that they had a lot in common, despite their difference in race and upbringing, and it wasn’t too long before they were married and young Ibram was born. Ibram’s parents both wanted him to become a healer like his father, but fate had a different career path in store. He was raised in a loving household, by both parents and Mikhail’s family. Notably, Mikhail’s old friend Serendius took to the child and enjoyed telling him war stories from his time spent as a Paladin. Serendius was a member of the Royal Guard, a trusted position that only the most loyal and capable soldiers could aspire to. Ibram enjoyed these tails of conflict and triumph, and had a pleasant childhood, blissfully unaware of the treacherous political climate he had been born into. Diplomatic relations with the Elves and the Humans had declined rapidly, in no small part to the expansionist nature of the human leader, Prince Imrahil. Because of this, distrust for non-humans in Dol Amir grew, and it wasn’t long before Jezebel started to become persecuted for being a Drow. Having sworn to non-violence when she’d married Mikhail, she was unable to retaliate in a suitably destructive manner. Things came to a head when an edict was issued by Imrahil that all Elves and sub-breeds were to be incarcerated under charges of treason and espionage. Jezebel and Mikhail fled the city. They planned to take Ibram with them, but in a chance encounter with the Royal Guard he was separated from them, and lost. From that point on, Ibram would be raised by Serendius, who did his best to protect the child from persecution. This meant keeping him hidden in the Guard Barracks. Ibram’s parents were on the border when war broke out, and wasted no time in setting up an aid clinic – a hospital that would treat anyone, regardless of allegiance or race. Apparently, this didn’t go down well with someone, and the hospital was destroyed by a crack team of commandos. No-one is known to have survived the assault. Imrahil, seemingly shocked by this news, sought out Ibram’s location and when he found that the child was alive and well, formally gave Serendius custody – as well as a full pardon for Ibram. He hired the best tutors and specialists that money could buy for Ibram: The Prince had a special career in mind for the child. Training Thus began a change in Ibram’s life: He was told that the Elves had killed his parents (it was widely believed that this was true), and his life geared towards revenge against the people whom had been responsible. He was to be trained as an assassin and spy for Prince Imrahil. Fuelled by a hatred for the Elves that had killed his parents and an unwavering loyalty towards Prince Imrahil, Ibram threw himself into his studies with great enthusiasm and learned at an astonishing pace. From Serendius, Ibram learned the art of battle. Trained in the use of swords and crossbows, he quickly became a skilled fighter, and though he never equalled Serendius with swords, his prowess with the crossbow was alarming. He also learned to fight with his gut and his head, instead of with his pride. "Fight smarter, not harder.", Serendius had told him. Serendius also gave Ibram an invaluable lesson - he taught the kid not only how to fight, but when not to. From the master-thief Gavin, Ibram was trained in the ways of stealth and subtelty. He quickly picked up on how to move unseen and unheard, but he learned far more than just how to remain hidden. He started to pick up on things that others missed - people trying to blend into a crowd that wasn't theirs, hidden traps and areas, the unspoken lie on someone's face. Ibram descended into a new world, a world of shadows and deception of which he was master. Finally, from Imrahil himself, Ibram learned the art of intrigue and deception - the political skills. He learned how to convince people that falsehoods were true, to pass himself off as others with a minimum of disguises - skills that many an Elf noble fell for. Not only that, but Ibram learned the ways of the poisoner from Imrahil himself, who had dabbled in the art early in his career. Ibram soon overtook the noble in this regard, becoming a master poisoner himself. With his assortment of skills, Ibram Ravernor would become a frighteningly efficient assassin. Indeed, he became so skilled that when Imrahil appointed a new advisor, Joseph, Ibram saw through the mask right away and recognized the man as a fellow killer. Thus began a game of cat-and-mouse that would last a month before Ibram finally managed to elminate Joseph with a poisoned splinter. When he reported his success to Imrahil, the Prince revealed to Ibram that he had known Joseph was an assassin, and that this had been Ibram's final test. He was now more than ready to take up blade and bow as the Prince's secret weapon in the war against the Elves. Career under construction Adventures Involved In *The Beginning And Betrayal *The Gauntlet of Marduk - killed during the quest Category:Half-Elves Category:Player Characters Category:Rangers